


towel || sulli/amber

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [6]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>4Walls is Amber’s favorite bar to play at: responsive and enthusiastic audience, the best sound systems they could dream of for such a place, comprehensive choice of beer, and the prettiest bartender she ever laid eyes on.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	towel || sulli/amber

4Walls is Amber’s favorite bar to play at: responsive and enthusiastic audience, the best sound systems they could dream of for such a place, comprehensive choice of beer, and the prettiest bartender she ever laid eyes on.

Amber may have been flailing and banging on her drum kit for the whole duration of their set, and Jinri may have been busy serving patrons as Pink Tape played, but they still managed to lock eyes and exchange secretive smiles every now and again, as cliché as it may sound.

Tonight’s gig has come to an end after three encore requests. Soojung is wrapping up her bass’ cable when she catches the drummer’s attention with an inconspicuous cough.

“Pretty girl at 2 o’clock,” she informs Amber quickly, continuing as if nothing happened, long hot pink hair hiding her smirk from the two girls.

Amber snaps her head up from the cymbal she’s unbolting, and her immediate response to the approaching girl’s wide smile is to grin back and call out, “Yo, Jinri-ah!”

The bartender forgoes the one-step ladder to hoist herself up on stage with a long leg, barely upsetting the uncapped beer bottles placed on the round tray while her pleated skirt rides up teasingly.

“Every night you play here you gals sound better and better!” Jinri compliments as she hands out some drinks, starting from Sunyoung, who needs it the most after singing relentlessly and so full of energy for so long; she then moves to Seulgi the guitarist, Seungwan the keytarist, Soojung, and finally Amber. A white towel with the bar’s logo is hooked to Jinri’s elbow: she startles the older girl when she drops the towel on her shoulders and, uncaring of the sweat, starts running her fingers through Amber’s bleached and matted hair.

“Your best show so far,” Jinri comments in a stage whisper as she leans down to kiss the drummer’s cheek.

“You say that every time,” Amber rebuts, amused. She turns to meet Jinri halfway and kisses her properly, both sets of lips twisting up in amusement at the catcalls resonating from the band members and some of the regulars.


End file.
